<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starsky's Brother by LilyK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703930">Starsky's Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK'>LilyK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, transcript</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky’s brother comes to visit, and unknown to Starsky, becomes involved with mobsters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch Original Series Transcripts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starsky's Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <pre class="western">STARSKY’S BROTHER

Season 4, Episode 12

Original Airdate: December 19, 1978

Story by: Ralph Wallace Davenport
Teleplay by: Ralph Wallace Davenport and Robert Earll
Created by: William Blinn
Directed by: Arthur Marks

Summary: Starsky’s brother comes to visit, and unknown to Starsky, becomes involved with mobsters. 

Cast: 
</pre>
<p>David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson</p>
<p>Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky</p>
<p>Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear</p>
<p>Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey</p>
<p>John Herzfeld ... Nicholas 'Nick' Marvin Starsky</p>
<p>Jack O'Leary ... Victor</p>
<p>Nicholas Worth ... Al</p>
<p>Eddie Fontaine ... Jake</p>
<p>Stanley Grover ... Frank Weldon</p>
<p>David Moses ... Bronson</p>
<p>Elisabeth Brooks ... Marlene (as Elizabeth Brooks)</p>
<p>Antony Ponzini ... Frank Stryker</p>
<p>Joan Shawlee ... Mrs. Krupp</p>
<p>Liberty Godshall ... Katie</p>
<p>Linda Lawrence ... Carol</p>
<p>Jill Jaress ... Officer Sweeney</p>
<p>Brenda Venus ... Sexy Woman</p>
<p>Diane Copeland ... Singer</p>
<p> </p>
<pre class="western"><b>Interior - Day - Police Interrogation Room</b>

HUTCH: So, Mrs. Krupp, you say that your husband's head just accidentally got in the way of your baseball bat?

KRUPP: Well, look at it this way. He wouldn't be in the hospital now if he'd just stayed out of the way.

HUTCH: Mm-hm. Or ducked in time.

KRUPP: Well, I don't wanna make it look like it's all his fault. I mean, i-it really was an accident. See, what I was doing, I was just--

HUTCH: Excuse me, Mrs. Krupp.

KRUPP: Sure.

HUTCH: Thank you. How big did you say your husband is?

KRUPP: A hundred and six pounds soaking wet.

HUTCH: Oh, boy.

KRUPP: He is a cute little devil! Even if he does cheat on me with all the floozies in town.

HUTCH: Is that why you use him for batting practice?

KRUPP: Hey, that's just my way of showing him how much I care.

SWEENEY: Hutch, Dobey wants to see you in his office.

HUTCH: Yeah, right away.

KRUPP: I love you.

HUTCH: Hmm. Ahem... Do you mind? Book her.

SWEENEY: What's the charge?

HUTCH: Uh… First-degree husband beating.

SWEENEY: There's no such charge.

HUTCH: Sweeney, I'm aware of that. For her husband's sake. Huh? 

SWEENEY: Hutch?

HUTCH: Yep.

SWEENEY: The bat.

HUTCH: Oh, yeah. You may need it.


<b>Interior - Day - Dobey's Office</b>

HUTCH: Hi. You wanted to see me, Captain?

DOBEY: Yeah. You know those punks we busted breaking into the paper warehouse last week?

HUTCH: Yeah, they scored enough currency blanks to set up their own mint. 

DOBEY: Providing they had plates to print them, which they didn't have.

HUTCH: Well, they must've known who did. 

DOBEY: Well, that's what the feds thought also. Just wanted to tell you, they're downstairs asking questions. 

HUTCH: What about Frank Stryker? According to the word we got, Stryker's either got the plates or he's gonna get them soon.

DOBEY: Don't worry about Stryker. The Feds have him under 24-hour surveillance.

HUTCH: Then everything's under control. Thanks for the update. Enjoy your chili.

DOBEY: I wanna ask you something.

HUTCH: Sure.

DOBEY: I mean, uh, it's just one little question.

HUTCH: Shoot.

DOBEY: It might not be any of my business...

HUTCH: Mm-hm. 

DOBEY: ...but I still wanna know.

HUTCH: Mm-hm.

DOBEY: Where in the hell is Starsky?

HUTCH: Mm-hm.


<b>Interior – Day – Bay City Airport</b>

MARLENE: Oh, you are really funny. You ought to be a comedian.

NICK: I like you too.

MARLENE: Thank you.

STARSKY: Excuse me, uh-- Ahem. This young man wasn't molesting you, was he?

NICK: Well, I really was trying.

STARSKY: I bet you were.

NICK: Hey.

MARLENE: Oh, wow, you've gotta be Nick's--

NICK: Clone!

STARSKY: Clone? 

NICK: Clone.

STARSKY: What are you talk--?

NICK: Marlene, they did a pretty good job with David, didn't they? I mean, the face, it's not perfect, but it's... 

MARLENE: I don't think it's that bad.

STARSKY: Why, thank you. Thank you. Well, go easy with him, he's my little brother.

NICK: Look, the face is okay with your girlfriend, right?

MARLENE: Oh, my girlfriend? Well...

STARSKY: Oh, uh, you know, Marlene doesn't strike me as the kind of lady that would go for a cop.

MARLENE: You're a cop?

NICK: Who, me? No.

STARSKY: Don't be ashamed of it. Don't be ashamed of it. I mean, just because he has to leave in the middle of every date-- I mean, nine times out of ten. All in the line of duty, uh-- You wouldn't mind that, would you?

MARLENE: I think I would.

NICK: No, no, Marlene, he's always kidding--

STARSKY: Say, uh, what time do you think we ought to get together tonight?

MARLENE: What about 8?

STARSKY: Where?

MARLENE: Tramps?

STARSKY: : You got it.

MARLENE: Nick, it was really nice talking to you. And it was great meeting you.

NICK: Bye-bye, Marlene.

STARSKY: Hi, hi, Nicky.

NICK: How you doing?

STARSKY: I'm doing good. You?

NICK: Yeah, pretty good. You look pretty good.

STARSKY: Thank you.

NICK: Two years, though, and you're still trying.

STARSKY: Who's trying?

NICK: Ah, come on, she was teasing you. She's attracted to me.

STARSKY: You wouldn't want to make a small wager on that, would you?

NICK: Call the stakes.

STARSKY: All right, 50.

NICK: Fifty bucks.

STARSKY: Bucks? Cents. What do you think this is, rich?

NICK: Yeah, all right, 50, ah--

STARSKY: Show the man your claim check.

NICK: I don't know where it is. He's a cop.

STARSKY: What?

NICK: Yeah, flash the badge.

STARSKY: What are you talking about? Look in your pockets.

NICK: Oh, come on. I don't know where it is. What's the matter? You can't find your badge? You didn't get fired, did you? 

STARSKY: Will you look. Come on. '</pre>
<p>NICK: Did you get fired? <br/><br/>STARSKY: Look in your pockets.</p>
<pre class="western">NICK: Here it is, here it is, here it is.

STARSKY: Sorry about that.

NICK: Happy?

STARSKY: Come on.


<b>Interior - Day - Squad Room</b>

HUTCH: (on phone) Hutchinson. Yeah, I'll have to call you back. (end)

NICK: Now this is your desk.

STARSKY: You got it.

NICK: Hey, this is really nice. This-- This is very chic.

HUTCH: Oh, yeah, well, we've been trying to get the place condemned.

STARSKY: It's a menace to public safety.

HUTCH: But the mayor's not going for it.

NICK: I got an idea. Why don't you move it right out in the street?

HUTCH: Hmm. Kid's sharp.

STARSKY: Apples off the same tree.

HUTCH: Half-eaten, huh?

DOBEY: Well, Starsky. I'm humbled that you've decided to join us.

STARSKY: Oh, Captain, uh, I have an excuse for my absence.

DOBEY: I hope it's as good as the excuse you have for being alive.

STARSKY: May I have the pleasure of introducing you to my only brother in this small world? Captain, I'd like you to meet Nicholas Marvin Starsky.

NICK: Hey, give me a break, will you? 

DOBEY: One's not enough. There's two of them.

HUTCH: Afraid so, Captain. Look at those two mugs. You know for sure they're cut out of the same mold.

DOBEY: What you're saying is nature made the same mistake twice.

STARSKY: Terrific, isn't he? Isn't he terrific? Nick, I'd like you to meet Captain Dobey. He's, uh, my acting superior and chief misery.

NICK: It's a pleasure, sir.

DOBEY: I'm his superior.

NICK: Actually, I feel like I know you considering all the wonderful things David had told me about you.

DOBEY: He did?

STARSKY: I did?

HUTCH: You did?

NICK: I know a job like this is quite a responsibility for a man in such a heavy position.

DOBEY: Uh, all right.

HUTCH: Uh, the man said "heavy," not "overweight."

DOBEY: Listen. You two guys could learn something from this fine young man about propriety. Your mother did a fine job, son.

NICK: Oh, thank you very much, sir.

DOBEY: That's all right.

STARSKY: "Sir"? 


<b>Interior - Day - Police Precinct Corridor</b>

STARSKY: Come on. Hop in a cab. Meet you at the house. You got bucks?

NICK: Oh, yeah, I'm fine, don't worry.

STARSKY: Look, here's the house key. Make yourself at home. Take a shower, unpack your bags. There's beer in the icebox.

NICK: Hey.

STARSKY: Hm?

NICK: Any women there?

STARSKY: In the icebox?

NICK: Come on. You're not living with anybody?

STARSKY: Well, I wanna get to know her better before I ask her to move in.

NICK: Oh, really?

STARSKY: Yeah. Well, she's more than willing. I just, uh, wanna wait till I ask her.

NICK: Well, come on. What's her name?

STARSKY: Marlene.

NICK: Well, come on. Marlene who?

STARSKY: Marlene Stewardess.


<b>Interior - Day - The Velvet Slide</b>

SINGER: (sings) Since I Fell For You. 

VICTOR: You mean those two dummies  who tried to steal the paper and got caught?

STRYKER: Thank you, Trish. I'm gonna tell you something, Victor. The only one who could've fingered the job is Cubby. My good friend Cubby. He's gotta be the one who's opening his mouth to those cops. What are their names?

VICTOR: Hutchinson and Starsky.

STRYKER: Them! You tell Jake he's gotta do something for me. He's gotta make sure that Cubby never speaks to anybody ever again. Ever.

VITOR: Frank--

STRYKER: See you later, Victor.

JAKE: Some guy here says he wants to see you. Says he's a friend of Tony Markano's.

STRYKER: Frank Stryker.

NICK: Hey, Nick Starsky.

STRYKER: I like your jacket.

NICK: Thanks.

STRYKER: Where'd you get it?

NICK: Uh, in the city.

STRYKER: Oh, you're new in town.

NICK: Yeah.

STRYKER: Where you staying?

NICK: Uh, with my brother.

STRYKER: Oh, yeah? Who is he? Do I know him?

NICK: Wh-what is this, twenty questions?

STRYKER: Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's cool. So tell me, is Tony still selling bridges to people?

NICK: As often as he can and as many as he can get.

STRYKER: Yeah, I love Tony, too. So Nick, what can I do for you?

NICK: Ah, just, uh-- I'm just checking in, like Tony asked.

STRYKER: Good enough. Well, if you need anything, you give me a jingle, okay?

NICK: Sure. 

STRYKER: I'll see you around.

NICK: Okay. I'll see you around.


<b>Interior - Day - Stakeout Location</b>

BRONSON: Well, whoever the kid was, he didn't stay too long.

WELDON: Let's check with the cab company and get the film downtown. Maybe we can find out who he is.

BRONSON: Right.


<b>Interior - Night - Starsky's Apartment</b>

STARSKY: Hey, will you hurry up? We're gonna eat and then we're gonna meet Hutch at the disco. Take any longer, I'm gonna finish my dinner right here.

NICK: Hey, don't stuff yourself, uh-huh? I don't want you to be too tired to dance with Marlene.

STARSKY: Hey, one step at a time. Right now I'm worried about my stomach.

NICK: I just don't want you to be hurt, that's all. After all, hey, what could a lady say?

STARSKY: Not a bad fit.

NICK: And considering I just bought it off the rack today.

STARSKY: You bought that today?

NICK: You think creases like this come in suitcases? Martin's on Oxford. Hm. Well, you don't look so bad. You don't look so good...

STARSKY: Come on.

NICK: ...but you don't look so bad.


<b>Interior - Night - Tramps Disco</b>

HUTCH: Hey! Hey!

STARSKY: Hey. Hi.

HUTCH: Hey, Nick.

NICK: How are you?

HUTCH: Where-- Where are the ladies?

STARSKY: They're on their way. Be here any minute. Here they are.

HUTCH: Oh, yeah.

NICK: Hi, Marlene. How are you? 

MARLENE: How do you do? David.

STARSKY: Hello. 

NICK: Hi, good to see you.

STARSKY: How are you?

MARLENE: These are my friends. This is Carol, Katie.

STARSKY: How do you do, Carol?

CAROL: David.  

KATIE: Nice to meet you.

HUTCH: Carol. Katie. You're K-Katie.

STARSKY: Katie?

CAROL: No, I'm Carol.

NICK: Oh, you're Carol. Hi.

CAROL: Oh, you're David?

NICK: I'm Nicky.

KATIE: Hi, Nicky. Good  to meet you.

CAROL: Carol.

STARSKY: Hi. Carol, yes.

HUTCH: Yeah. Uh...

STARSKY: Uh, Marlene, this is my partner, Ken. Ken, this is Marlene.

MARLENE: How do you do?

HUTCH: Hi.

MARLENE: Do you ever walk out in the middle of your dates?

HUTCH: Of course not. Can I buy you a drink?

MARLENE: Yes, sure.

STARSKY: Buy you a drink?

KATIE: Sure.

NICK: So what would you like to drink?

STARSKY: No, no, look-it, I'm telling you it was the movie house on 3rd.

NICK: I'm telling you, it was the Loews on 86th.

STARSKY: Wrong, wrong, you're completely wrong. It was the movie house on 3rd. It was a different theater.

NICK: No, look, it's the same theater, It was always the same--

MARLENE: Are you guys still arguing?

STARSKY: Oh. 

NICK: Really. Always.

KATIE: Excuse me, uh, either of you two want to dance?

NICK: Dance? Do you wanna dance? 

KATIE: I would love to dance. 

NICK: Well, come right on.

HUTCH: How rude. Would you care to sit down.

MARLENE: I would love to. Thank you so much.

STARSKY: Yeah, have a seat. Can we order you a drink?

MARLENE: No, thanks. 

STARSKY: We were just trying to remember, you know--

MARLENE: Wait, are you guys really brothers?

STARSKY: Yeah. Yeah.

MARLENE: Well, he's really a good dancer.

STARSKY: Yeah, uh... What do you think?

CAROL: About what?

STARSKY: Shall we?

CAROL: We shall.

MARLENE: Mm. Such a fox.

HUTCH: Oh, thank you very much.

MARLENE: No, no, no. Not you. The curly-haired one. Don't you think so?

HUTCH: Oh, yeah, yeah. Dynamite. Real cute.

MARLENE: Oh, what a good dancer.

HUTCH: Well, thank you. I-- You know, I really enjoyed that--

MARLENE: No, not you. The other one. The other. Look.

HUTCH: Who?

MARLENE: What?

HUTCH: Huh.

MARLENE: Oh.


<b>Interior - Night - The Velvet Slide</b>

JAKE: Whoa. He got you, Frank.

STRYKER: You know something, Al? I'd have beaten you if you didn't do that.

AL: I know that, Frank.

STRYKER: You know something, Jake? Al here has got a brilliant mind.

JAKE: I know he does, Frank.

STRYKER: But one of these days I'm gonna beat him. Am I right, Al, huh?

AL: You bet, Frank, and real soon. Now, that's a fact.

FRANK: Tell me, Jake, what did you find out about the Starsky kid?

JAKE: He's got an appetite, Frank.

STRYKER: Yeah?

JAKE: For the finer things in life.

STRYKER: You called Tony like I asked you?

JAKE: Mm-hm.

STRYKER: And what did he say?

JAKE: Sends his regards. Says the kid is 100 percent. Says we should use him when it counts.

STRYKER: Mm. Well, maybe it's gonna count real soon, huh? I mean, what could be better? A cop's brother.


<b>Interior - Night - Starsky's Apartment</b>

STARSKY &amp; NICK: (sing)  I'm a Loser. 

STARSKY: Will you come on, man? We got neighbors. I can't- Oh, my God, what are you doing? My God. Hey! You know something? Speaking for myself at this moment in time, I feel like I'm the only one who is fit to speak for myself, here and now. I think I did pretty good tonight.

NICK: If you did so good, where are the girls?

STARSKY: Oh. Well, they're not here.

NICK: (sings) I'm a Loser. 

STARSKY: Quiet. I'm glad you're not a singer.

NICK: Hey,

STARSKY: What?

NICK: you know, to tell you the truth, I didn't think you still had it in you.

STARSKY: What? Just 'cause I'm a few years older than you?

NICK: That had nothing to do with the age. This has to do with the work.

STARSKY: What, you don't work?

NICK: Sure, I work. But not like you. Not running around chasing people, you're fighting with people. You're even getting shot at once in a while. I'll tell you, a life like that could age a person way beyond his years.

STARSKY: No, no, no, no. Works just the opposite. Makes me even stronger.

NICK: And broke, right?

STARSKY: That, too.

NICK: Will you tell it to me straight? Don't you ever get tired of it? Don't you ever get sick of it? Don't you ever get sore of it?

STARSKY: Well, sure. Don't you get tired, sore and angry?

NICK: As seldom as possible. I'll tell you, there's a lot of people out there, and very few of them are doing what you do and taking home the money you take home.

STARSKY: Well, you got a point.

NICK: What for?

STARSKY: What?

NICK: What for?

STARSKY: Eh.

NICK: May as well be talking to head of lettuce.

STARSKY: Well, I feel like a head of lettuce.

NICK: Hey, so what are we gonna do tomorrow night?

STARSKY: Tomorrow night?

NICK: Yeah.

STARSKY: Tomorrow night? This is tonight. I'll tell you what we're not doing tomorrow night. We-- We, meaning you, are not picking up the check. We, meaning me, are picking up the check.

NICK: Oh, my God. Was that what I picked up? I thought it was the girl’s telephone numbers.

STARSKY: Very funny. Look, I don't know where you're getting the bucks, but keep one thing in mind. While you're here, you're my visitor, hm? You're my guest, I'm the home team, hm?

NICK: Yeah, but I wanna have a good time.

STARSKY: Hey. On the couch. Have a good time on the couch. 

NICK: I'm very tired.


<b>Interior - Day - Starsky's Apartment</b>

NICK: What time is it?

STARSKY: It's five hours later. Hey, you wanna meet for lunch at noon?

NICK: No, I can't think of food now.

STARSKY: Come on, there's a place near the station. It's called The Pits. Hm?

NICK: Yeah, sounds delicious.

STARSKY: Sleeping Beauty.


<b>Interior - Day - Dobey's Office</b>

DOBEY: Sit down, Starsky.

STARSKY: Never mind sit down! What do you mean you got my brother under surveillance? For who, for what? 

WELDON: For visiting a restaurant that happens to be owned and operated by the prime suspect in a federal investigation.

STARSKY: Which is?

BRONSON: Frank Stryker.

STARSKY: Oh, wait a second. Just wait one minute here. You're telling me you got my brother under surveillance for going to a restaurant owned by Frank Stryker. Maybe to get something to eat, maybe to get something to drink? I mean, I know things are tough out there, but I didn't know you were that hard up.

WELDON: Look, Stryker's restaurant is clear across town in the opposite direction from your place. So tell us, out of all the bars and coffee shops in this city, how come little brother chooses to go to the one that's furthest away?

STARSKY: I haven't got a clue. But I know how you can find out.

WELDON: How's that?

STARSKY: Ask him.

WELDON: Is he always this uptight?

HUTCH: Only when you tell him that his little brother is under federal investigation for eating lunch out of his neighborhood.

<strong>
Interior - Day - The Velvet Slide</strong>

STRYKER: (on phone) Yeah?

WOMAN: Hi, Darling Joey.

STRYKER: I'm sorry, but there's no Darling Joey here.

WOMAN: Oh, but I just got into town, and he left me this number.

STRYKER: Is that right? Well, we're closed right now, sweetheart. Uh, maybe Joey will be in tonight, when we're open. Bye. Al, find Jake.

AL: Yeah, Frank.


<b>Interior - Day - Stakeout Location</b>

<span>BRONSON: </span>I know, I'm late, I'm late. Don't say it. You guys owe me one. I've done it for you.
You didn't have the kind of day I had. Get out of here. 


<b>Interior - Day - The Velvet Slide</b>

JAKE: What's up, Frank?

STRYKER: Well, I just got the Joey call. The plates are in town.

JAKE: All right.

STRYKER: And I think it's time to say good night to the feds, don't you?

JAKE: You getting tired of having your picture taken?

STRYKER: Well, I never considered myself to be photogenic. Do it.

JAKE: All right.


<b>Exterior - Day - Stakeout Location</b>

DOBEY: Weldon, I'm sorry about Bronson. Did he have a family?

WELDON: No. He was lucky that way. Maybe there ought to be a law about people like us having families.

STARSKY: Speak for yourself, Weldon.

WELDON: Don't get smart, Starsky. A good man is dead.

STARSKY: I believe he was a good man. And we're gonna do everything in our power to prove that Stryker was responsible for this whole mess. Maybe you could help if you'd stop following my little brother all over the place.

HUTCH: Come on. Just take it easy, now, huh?


<b>Interior - Day - The Pits</b>

HUGGY: Hey, hey, hey, welcome to The Pits, my man. Where the food always fits and guaranteed never to... Guess.

NICK: You got the time?

HUGGY: How much you want?

NICK: I got a date, and he's late.

HUGGY: Well, if he's late, I guess I'll just have to wait.


<b>Interior - Day - The Velvet Slide</b>

STRYKER: (on phone) Well, I figure they're having a problem with their wiretap right now. 

WOMAN: Uh, well, when do I make delivery?

STRYKER: As soon as I find a messenger.

HUTCH: Not a good idea.

STARSKY: Hey, we're gonna prove that you're responsible for this rubble, and then we're gonna bury you in it.

STRYKER: Jake, get Victor on the phone - my attorney. Tell him I'm sitting in my place with two policemen who are threatening me in no uncertain terms.

STARSKY: Jake, while you're at it, tell Victor to brush up on his trial procedure, because he's gonna need it very soon. Count on it.


<b>Exterior - Day -  The Velvet Slide</b>

HUTCH: Why didn't you ask him about Nick?

STARSKY: What for? Think I'm gonna believe anything Stryker told me?

HUTCH: Well, who will you believe?

STARSKY: Nick. Who else? What's the matter with you? You think Nick had something to do with this?

HUTCH: Starsky, he's calling out to you. Can't you see that?

STARSKY: What?

HUTCH: Well, think about it. What's he doing out here? Why cause trouble for himself? You haven't seen the kid in four years. Whatever he's doing back on the East Coast, you wouldn't want to know. He probably wouldn't want you to know. Suddenly he shows up. Why? What's he want? What's he--? What's he need? What's he trying so hard to make you find out?

STARSKY: I don't know. I just don't know.

HUTCH: Okay.


<b>Interior - Day - The Pits</b>

HUGGY: Well, if it ain't the two centurions. Just can't live without me, huh?

HUTCH: Ah, who else would be dumb enough to take our credit?

HUGGY: Love makes fools of us all. What can I do you?

NICK: Hey, David!

STARSKY: Hey, Nicky.

NICK: Hey, how are you?

STARSKY: Good, man. How you doing?

NICK: Yeah, you're looking tired. Dr. Hutchinson, I presume. So how'd it go last night with Marlene? 
You guys, uh, left a little drunk last night. How did it go? Huh?

HUTCH: Yeah, uh, she got a little sick on the steps.

NICK: Oh, God.

STARSKY: Meet my brother? Nick, this is Huggy.

HUGGY: Well, well, no wonder you looked familiar. Huggy Bear.

NICK: Who?

HUGGY: Huggy's the name, and my game is the same, the ladies, they love me because they all wanna hug me.

NICK: Hey, beers all right with you guys?

STARSKY: Yeah.

NICK: I'll have another one of them.

HUGGY: You got it.

NICK: Okay, terrific, Huggy.

STARSKY: Hey, uh, Nick. There's this club across town, it's, uh, called the Velvet Slide.

NICK: Yeah?

STARSKY: You were there yesterday.

NICK: Hey, how'd you know?

STARSKY: How come?

NICK: How come? Because a friend in New York asked me to say hello to a guy named Frank Stryker, who owns the place. Why? I do something wrong?

STARSKY: Oh, no. Uh--

HUTCH: Nick, what do you know about Frank Stryker?

NICK: He knows where to buy his clothes. Hey, I don't know anything about him. Why? Should I?

STARSKY: Yeah, uh… He's bad news. He's very bad news. If your friend in New York is friends with Frank Stryker, I suggest you tell him to forget him.

NICK: Oh. That bad, huh?

STARSKY: Yeah, Nick, do me a favor, huh? Don't ever see him again.

NICK: Yeah, sure.

STARSKY: Okay.

NICK: Hey! What about the drinks, huh? Where are the drinks? Garçon, let's go, a little service here.

STARSKY: Thanks, kiddo.

NICK: All you gotta do is ask.


<b>Interior - Day - The Velvet Slide</b>

STRYKER: Nah, little boys play with weed. Big boys play with coke.

NICK: Listen, I understand that. Hey, Tony said you were a good man to do business with. It's just that if I wanted coke-- Which, see, I don't deal in it. --I would've asked you. But all I want is a bit spending money. All I want is a little-- I want a little cash in my pockets to spread around, have fun.

STRYKER: Hey, Nick, whatever you do is okay with me. I'm just trying to steer you to a bigger profit margin, that's all.

NICK: It's-- See, it's just that I got a brother and his buddy I gotta steer clear of, so I-- I've done enough driving for one day.

STRYKER: That's fine by me. But if you decide to that you wanna make a lot of bucks, I got a nice little errand for you to run. Make yourself a few thousand.

NICK: Listen, I got some other business to do. Uh… I'll think about it.

STRYKER: Have a nice day.

NICK: How few?

STRYKER: Six.


<b>Interior - Day - Squad Room</b>

HUTCH: (on phone) Hutchinson.

HUGGY: Hutch, it's Huggy. Look, I need to see you right away. And without Starsky. ¿Comprende?

HUTCH: Uh, yeah, I'm on my way. (end) Look, uh… I left my wallet down at Huggy's. I'll be right back.


<b>Interior – Day – The Pits</b>

HUGGY: I whipped up that little concoction myself. So whatever you need, just holler. Because Huggy aims to please.

HUTCH: Hey. So, what's up?

HUGGY: Well, the more liberal of my patrons, those who have been known, from time to time, smoked those cigarettes with no writing on them, have found themselves a new supplier.

HUTCH:  Oh, that's great, but you didn't bring me all the way back down here just to tell me that.

HUGGY: Unfortunately, I did.

HUTCH: What are you talking about?

HUGGY: It's because of who that supplier is.

HUTCH: Oh, come on, Huggy, don't tell me that.

HUGGY: Starsky's brother.


<b>Interior - Day - Starsky's Apartment</b>

HUTCH: So you're dealing weed, huh?

NICK: Ah, who's the weasel at Huggy's?

HUTCH: Is that all you care about, Nick? "Who's the weasel at Huggy's?"

NICK: Hey, what are you getting so bent out of shape over a couple of kilos of weed for? What do they do out here if they catch you, huh? They give you a traffic ticket.

HUTCH: And frankly I don't give a damn what happens to you. But do I care what happens to your brother.

NICK: Then why don't you--?

STARSKY: Called Huggy's looking for you.

HUTCH: Oh, yeah. Look, um, I'll see you later, huh?

STARSKY: Yeah, thanks.

NICK: Hey, I bought some beer, huh? I bought a whole case. What kind do you want?

STARSKY: Aw, come on. You let me down, kiddo.

NICK: What is it? What are you getting so uptight about, huh? Are you guys working for the abolitionists or what? All right. Wait, all right. I pushed a little weed. But what's the big thing, huh? What's the harm?

STARSKY: The harm is, is that you lied to me. That harm is that I don't know what else you're turning.

NICK: Oh, wow, hey, if that's all you're worried about, forget it. I don't mess around with cocaine. I don't even touch the hard stuff. Come on, you know me, I-- I don't even take aspirin. I'm-- I'm afraid of it. So if that's all there is, don't sweat. Oh, man.

STARSKY: Hey, look, wait a second. Where'd you get the money for this stuff? The money for that shirt? The money for these pants? For the shoes? Where'd you get the money for 'em?

NICK: I don't have to answer to you.

STARSKY: Yeah you gotta answer--

NICK: No, I don't!

STARSKY: Nick, I'm talking to you!

NICK: Well, I'm right here.

STARSKY: You know, I look at you, and suddenly I see one of the mugs on the street I grew up on.

NICK: Hey, what do you got to be so righteous about, huh? I wanna know that. Who are you to be righteous to me? I'm 28 years old, David. I've been on my own a long time. Look, come on, let's face it, okay? We grew up in the same room, but me and you are different people. Okay? I live my life by my own set of rules, and you live your life. All right, all right, well, I push a little weed. Okay, and back East, back East I sell some stuff that happens to fall off the back of trucks. But so what? I give good deals. I guarantee everything. Yeah, that's right. Some guy- Last week some guy I sold a hot stereo to, he comes back, it's defective. You know what I did? Right away I gave him a new stereo. Just like that, I gave him a new stereo. These people I deal with, they're poor people who can't afford retail prices. That's right. 

STARSKY: And you're proud of that?

NICK: Yeah, right. I'm p-- I'm proud.

STARSKY: You're a regular Robin Hood.

NICK: That's right. I'm a Robin Hood. I'm-- I'm my own man. I'm my self-made man. I don't punch a clock. I'm my own boss. If I don't know the difference between right and wrong right now, you're not gonna teach me.

STARSKY: Who did?

NICK: All of a sudden you care? 

STARSLU" Maybe nobody. 

NICK: Oh, no, no, no. They taught me. Oh, they taught me. I had all the best teachers. All the guys that you left behind when you moved out here. Guys like Tony Markano, he's like an uncle to me. Guys like-- Guys like Big Billy Hayes, guys like Spider McGuiness. All those guys. I know them all personally now. All of them. But you know something? They know me.

STARSKY: You're real proud of that, huh?

NICK: That's right, Yeah. that makes me what I am. And what I am has nothing to do with what you are. And you know why? Know why?

STARSKY: Why?

NICK: I'll tell you why. Because you were never there for me. That's why!


<b>Interior - Day - Squad Room</b>

HUTCH: What are you gonna do?

STARSKY: I don't know. I don't know what to do. Find him, I guess.

WELDON: We had a tail on your brother. He just called in. Your brother ditched him. And it wasn't by accident.


Interior - Day - The Velvet Slide

WOMAN: (on phone) Look, I almost got grabbed. I'm not moving another inch. If you want the merchandise, you'll just have to come and get it.

STRYKER: All right, we'll be there within the hour. (end) Well?

AL: Seventy-five hundred.

STRYKER: Ouch. All right. 

NICK: "874 West 74th Street." Is that room six?

STRYKER: You got it.

NICK: When do I get paid?

STRUKER: COD. When you bring it back.

NICK: Fine.

STRYKER: Hey, good luck.


<b>Interior - Day - Buena Vista Motel</b>

WOMAN: Who is it?

NICK: It's Joey. Hey, hi. Hey, is that any way to greet your Darling Joey?

WOMAN: It's on the bed. On the bed.

NICK: So, what's in here?

WOMAN: You'll find out. I mean, that is, if you live long enough.

NICK: Excuse me?

WOMAN: Excuse me. A lot of Joeys have died. A lot.

NICK: Are you, uh... You're keeping score?

WOMAN: Stryker keeps score.

NICK: Really? Well-- Well, listen, uh… you wouldn't happen to, uh, know who's next? Because I wouldn't want this little package here to interrupt my main goal in life.

WOMAN: Which is?

NICK: To die of natural causes.

WOMAN: I don't think I'd worry about that.

NICK: No?

WOMAN: No.

NICK: Why?

WOMAN: Because the next Joey's a cop.

NICK: Really.

WOMAN: Uh-huh.

NICK: Well, um, you… wouldn't happen to know… who, would you?

WOMAN: Maybe.


<b>Interior - Day - Squad Room</b>

STARSKY: (on phone) Starsky. Nick? Where are you?

NICK: Don't say anything, just listen to me. They're coming after you, you hear what I'm saying? Frank Stryker--

STARSKY: Nick? Nick! Nick! What's going on? Hey! (end)


<b>Interior - Day - Carmelle Printing &amp; Engraving</b>

JAKE: Hey, Frank. He'd make a good narrator.

STRYKER: Now get it delivered. Fast. Okay.

VICTOR: I'm not all that crazy about using a cop's brother like this, Frank. I don't see the sense in having the girl tell him you were gonna hit his brother.

STRYKER: Victor, the only way we can turn this job is if we control the moves. Now we can. The kid is my ace in the hole. Do you understand?

VICTOR: I don't know.

STRYKER: You don't have to know. I do!

VICTOR: Okay.


<b>Interior - Day - Dobey's Office</b>

NICK:  (on tape recording) I didn't wanna hurt you, Dave, but we've been on different sides of the tracks since 104th Street. And I am what I am. but now I'm asking for your help ecause I believe these guys, brother. If you don't come through with what they're asking, I don't think we're gonna be seeing each other again, at least this side of hell. (end)

WELDON: They left the Velvet Slide a few hours ago. And nobody knows where they went.

HUTCH: What's he talking about, this 104th Street? Is that somewhere you lived?

STARSKY: No, that's where he held down terrific job until he spilled a couple of gallons.

HUTCH: Of what?

STARSKY: Of printer's ink. He spilled ink all over the presses in this print shop that he worked in.

HUTCH: Print shop.

STARSKY: Yeah, give me the computer center.


<b>Interior - Day - Carmelle Printing &amp; Engraving</b>

STRYKER: Hey, Al. Al! They're perfect. There won't be one place in all of Europe we won't be able to pass this stuff.

AL: The rest will be done in less than an hour.

JAKE: What about the kid, Frank?

STRYKER: Huh?

JAKE: What about the kid?

STRYKER: Oh, save the sports jacket. It might fit one of my nephews.


<b>Interior - Day - Dobey's Office</b>

STARSKY: "Carmelle Printing." 2200 Del Rey, owner of record, Gerald Victor. 

DOBEY: That's Stryker's attorney.


<b>Interior - Day - Carmelle Printing &amp; Engraving</b>

AL: Police!

WELDON: Put your hands up!

(Gunfight ensues.) 

HUTCH: Over here now.

STARSKY:  Now, where's my brother?

STRYKER: In the--

STARSKY: Huh?!

STRYKER: In the room. He's all yours.

WELDON: Let's take a walk.

STARSKY: You okay?

NICK: Hey, untie the ropes. Hey, untie the ropes.

STARSKY: What? Come again?

NICK: Untie the ropes… My hands hurt.

STARSKY: Oh, sure, I'm sure of it.

NICK: Come on, my hands hurt. Untie the ropes here. Let's go.

STARSKY: Well, let me ask you a couple questions.

NICK: Untie the ropes.

STARSKY: Who's your older brother?

NICK: You are.

STARSKY: Who's the younger brother?

NICK: I am.

STARSKY: Who's the home team?

NICK: You are.

STARSKY: Who's the visiting team?

NICK: I am!

STARSKY: Who's sitting there all tied up in knots?

NICK: I am.

STARSKY: And who's standing up here free as a bird?


<b>Interior - Day - The Pits</b>

HUTCH: Coming down to the wire. Excuse me.

STARSKY: Oh, go right ahead.

HUTCH: All right. 

HUGGY: Now for the big one. 

HUTCH: Eight ball in the side pocket.

HUGGY: Side Pocket.

HUTCH: All right. Oh.

HUGGY: Game time. Looking good, blondie.

HUTCH: We got the team with the looks and talent to match.

STARSKY: Here you go, 10 bucks for two lucky chumps.

HUTCH: All right. Okay, that's 5 for you, and how much for me? 

HUGGY: Five for you. Five for me. Care of COD from the brothers Starsky.

HUTCH: Our best luck was finding suckers like these to play with.

STARSKY: Graceful winners, aren't you?

NICK: These guys are too hot for us.

STARSKY: Hey, I'll buy you a beer.

NICK: Hey, what time does my plane leave?

STARSKY: Not for a couple of hours.

HUTCH: You know, Nick, we're gonna be sorry to see you go. 

HUGGY: That's right. 

HUTCH: That's the fastest 5 bucks I ever made in my life.

NICK: I gotta go back East. I got things to do. I got places to go, I got people to see.

HUTCH: You got women to meet.

NICK: Yeah, I got a couple of girlfriends I miss. Say, I got some time. You guys wanna play for another 20?

STARSKY: What are you, nuts?

HUTCH: Your plane.

STARSKY: No, no, no, wait. Wait a second.

NICK: I'll tell you what. Give us 3-1 odds, we'll take you up on your offer.

HUGGY: Nah, we didn't offer.

HUTCH: Right.

NICK: You guys are so good, right? You're so good that we me and my brother here will play both of us left-handed if you give us 4 to 1 odds.

STARSKY: You're out of your mind!

HUTCH: We'll take it. 

HUGGY: We'll take it.

 HUTCH: I'll tell you what. You guys can even break.

HUGGY: Money on the wood makes the game go good.

STARSKY: You think.

HUTCH: Sorry, sapo. You bragging about Nick being another Willie Mosconi.

STARSKY: He is.

HUTCH: Yeah, sure.

STARSKY: He's also left-handed.

HUTCH: Say what?

END

SINCE I FELL FOR YOU
Written by Lenny Welch
Sung by Diane Copeland

When you just give love<br/>
And never get love<br/>
You'd better let love depart<br/>
I know it so<br/>
And yet I know<br/>
I can't get you out of my heart<br/>
<br/>
You<br/>
Made me leave my happy home<br/>
You took my love and now you're gone<br/>
Since I fell for you<br/>
<br/>
Love<br/>
Brings such misery and pain<br/>
I guess I'll never be the same<br/>
Since I fell for you<br/>
<br/>
Well it's too bad<br/>
And it's too sad<br/>
But I'm in love with you<br/>
<br/>
You love me<br/>
Then you snub me<br/>
But what can I do<br/>
I'm still in love with you<br/>
<br/>
Well I<br/>
Guess I'll never see the light<br/>
I get the blues most every night<br/>
Since I fell for you<br/>
<br/>
Since I fell for you... 

I'M A LOSER
Written by Lennon &amp; McCartney
Sung by Paul Michael Glaser and John Herzfeld
</pre>
<p>I'm a loser<br/>I'm a loser<br/>And I'm not what I appear to be</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of all the love I have won, and have lost<br/>There is one love I should never have crossed<br/>She was a girl in a million my friend<br/>I should have known she would win in the end</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm a loser<br/>And I lost someone who's near to me<br/>I'm a loser<br/>And I'm not what I appear to be</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although I laugh and I act like a clown<br/>Beneath this mask I am wearing a frown<br/>My tears are falling like rain from the sky<br/>Is it for her or myself that I cry?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm a loser<br/>And I lost someone who's near to me<br/>I'm a loser<br/>And I'm not what I appear to be</p>
<p>What have I done to deserve such a fate?<br/>I realize I have left it too late<br/>And so it's true pride comes before a fall<br/>I'm telling you so that you won't lose all</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm a loser<br/>And I lost someone who's near to me<br/>I'm a loser<br/>And I'm not what I appear to be</p>

  </div></div>
</body>
</html>